The Autumn Story
by like a falling star
Summary: A fresh, quiet and sweet E+T, part one of the Seasons mini-series...
1. 1

The Autumn Story  
  
By like a falling star  
  
  
  
Tomoyo sighed in contentment as she walked around the park, towards the penguin slide.  
  
Tomoyo loved Autumn. She loved the colours of Autumn-- the reddish-brown maple leaves piled together in a flaming orange heap, tempting her to relive her childhood, tempting her to jump into the golden heap, causing it to rain orange leaves.  
  
She loved the smell of Autumn-- crisp and clean, like laundry that had just come freshly out of the wash.  
  
She loved the sounds of Autumn-- the rusty amber leaves rustling in the wind, crunching merrily beneath her feet…  
  
She was early, that she knew. They were not due to meet yet; he would only be here in another ten minutes or so.  
  
Tomoyo grew nervous. Why was she here in the first place? He'd asked her to come, she could have said no, but… she wanted him to know.  
  
Of her feelings.  
  
So this morning, like all other mornings, she'd sat at her desk reading a classic - Little Women, if you must know - when he'd walked into class, wearing his trademark I-know-something-you-don't smile. He'd smiled down at her, his eyes warm and intense - at this point Tomoyo had hastily put down her book and all thoughts flew out of her head as she'd gazed at him attentively - and he said, "Tomoyo, would you meet me at the penguin slide this evening?"  
  
"S-sure," she'd stammered, and suggested five-thirty.  
  
And so five-thirty it was.  
  
"Five-thirty it is, then." He'd said smoothly, moving up to where his seat was, behind Tomoyo. "I'll see you there."  
  
The crisp, cool Autumn breeze blew past, chilling her to the bone; it was getting colder as the evening approached. Tomoyo unwound and rewound the knitted grey scarf that was wrapped cosily around her neck, and pulled her powder blue sweater more tightly around her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: Ok, I know that it's kinda short, but I'll add length to the chapters as I go along… meanwhile, please read it and tell me what you think! 


	2. 2

The Autumn Story  
  
By like a falling star  
  
  
  
Eriol walked towards the park, treading on soft, moist soil, and humming a low tune as he approached its entrance. Crimson leaves littered the ground, and the sky was an orangey-pink hue, as it normally was just before the sunset.  
  
Eriol was a bundle of nerves. He didn't know what he was doing when he'd asked Tomoyo to meet him in the park. Personally, he blamed it on temporary insanity.  
  
But he was here, it was nearly five-thirty, and things were too late to be undone. He was going to tell her, whether he wanted to or not. Whether she rejected him or not. But something had to be done about what he had been feeling for a long, long time, no matter how much he tried to deny it.  
  
He had to get it out of the system. Just like his erratically pounding heart, he had to do something about it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: Gomen, I know I said that the chapters will get longer as I go along, but it so happened that this is all I can write about Eriol's part of the story-- short and sweet! Anyway, the next chapter will be longer, I promise…  
  
  
  
Eriol: *pouting* Why does she get a longer chapter than me!?!  
  
Tomoyo: *sticking out her tongue* Ha! It's because I'm way more popular, that's why!  
  
Eriol: *glaring at her* You are not!  
  
Tomoyo: *glaring back* I am too!  
  
Eriol: Are not!  
  
Tomoyo: Am too!  
  
Eriol: *sobbing* She's not more popular than me, is she?  
  
Like a falling star: *nodding solemnly* I'm afraid she is…  
  
Tomoyo: *smirking* See? I told you so!  
  
Eriol: *wailing* Waaah! It's not fair! It's so unfair! Howcome she's more popular!?!  
  
Like a falling star: *rolling eyes* Whatever…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. 3

The Autumn Story  
  
By like a falling star  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Eriol grinned as he handed Tomoyo a cup of tropical fruit punch.  
  
Tomoyo took it gratefully and smiled at him. "Thank you. All that dancing has made me thirsty."  
  
Suddenly they heard cheering and whooping as the emcee for the night stepped up onto the stage. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, I do hope you're having fun." Everyone stared at him expectantly. He cleared his throat. "The ballots have been counted, and it's official-- the reigning prom king and queen for the year 2002 are…" He unfolded a slip of paper, grinning broadly. "… Eriol Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo Daidouji!"  
  
[A.N.: this is just too predictable, isn't it?]  
  
Tomoyo nearly choked on a mouthful of fruit punch, but her proper upbringing had shaped her into a polite, refined girl, and Tomoyo covered her shock by giving a little honoured-but-embarrassed cough. Eriol just smiled. The students of Seijou High cheered and stared enviously at the prom king and queen. One would have thought that they'd look good as a couple.  
  
The emcee beamed happily. "Let us invite our majesties" -here the students tittered politely- "up onto the stage to be crowned."  
  
Shining with radiance, Tomoyo looked every bit a queen as she glided gracefully across the floor, Eriol striding along beside her. They shook hands with the emcee and with Suzuki-sensei, the principal of Seijou High. He crowned Eriol, and placed a sparkling silver tiara on Tomoyo's head. The couple smiled for the audience as a picture was taken.  
  
"And now," The emcee bellowed, "Shall our majesties grace us with a dance?"  
  
Everyone, especially their friends, cheered loudly and began to pair off for the last dance of the night.  
  
Eriol turned to Tomoyo and held out a hand. "Shall we?"  
  
Tomoyo, colouring slightly, smiled and took his hand. Together they fell into step, and swayed toward the music in perfect rhythm, in a close almost- embrace.  
  
They'd come to the dance as friendly dates, not because of a lack of dates, but because they'd declined everyone else's invitations.  
  
We are just friends, Eriol told himself firmly, even as he brushed a tendril of hair away from Tomoyo's face.  
  
Ha. He thought. Who am I kidding? He'd come to this dance as Tomoyo's date to prove to some of his - very nosy - friends that he didn't like her that way. Instead it backfired on him. Eriol was more in love than ever.  
  
He gazed tenderly down at the angel in his arms, who had her head pressed against his chest. He couldn't take his eyes of her. She looked so petite and beautiful and - well - fragile; he wanted to hold her securely in his embrace forever. He tightened his arms around her.  
  
Tomoyo looked up at him, her violet eyes round and questioning. Flustered, Eriol loosened his grip and grinned weakly at her.  
  
The song ended, and some people started filtering out of the room. Some people, however, stayed behind. Suddenly a murmur could be heard. Some of Eriol's and Tomoyo's friends [namely Sakura, Syaoran, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, Rika, etc.] had turned towards the prom king and queen and had started chanting. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" they prompted, smiling at Eriol's look of utter undisguised horror and Tomoyo's light blush.  
  
The emcee saw what was happening, and hurriedly picked up the mike. "Seems like there's a popular request for our prom majesties to - er - display affection!" He turned to Eriol and Tomoyo, who were trying not to look at each other. "So, what about it, huh? Are Your Majesties up for it?"  
  
Eriol looked at Tomoyo for permission. "Do you mind?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head, smiling a little shyly. "Not if you don't."  
  
Here goes, Eriol thought as he leaned towards Tomoyo.  
  
The kiss was soft and tentative, but full of sweet passion.  
  
Eriol felt his heart soar.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol jumped apart as the 'audience' cheered wildly.  
  
Their kiss was a kiss to be remembered forever.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, so how's that for a longer chapter? Please please please review more okay??? Thank you… 


End file.
